Lone Goddess
by gingersnap2541
Summary: While running away from a life that is to going down the drain, Thea gets transported to a world where anything is posible. The question is will it be to much for Thea to handle? Or will she be rise up to all that she meant to be.


Hope you like it.!!! Please review, it will come in so handy when I keep writing!

** Lone Goddess**

'This can so not be happening. It was all to much for me to handle. How could this be happening to me. What have I done to deserve this.'

Althea had been driving for the last four hours. She was tired, hungry, and was more depressed than she had ever remembered being. Most of all she was sick and tired of her life. But in stead of staying and being ridiculed and humiliated all over again she had decided to do something about it. Now she was running from her past and feeling like she was free for the first time in her life and going in the right direction for once, even after what had happened.

She had packed as much stuff as she could fit into the back of Aaron's 2007 Volvo S60. She had also taken as much of his expensive electronic toys that she could easily move without waking him up or taking to long, along with his wallet. With most of her stuff and all his stuff that she could sell all packed. She set off. After driving for about an hour she got one of her weird feeling and had repacked all that breakable stuff in paper towels that she had bought at a gas station that she had stopped at shortly after getting started. She often got feelings that something might happen. She always seemed to know when to go for the good stuff and when to prepare for the bad.

Her cell phone went off with a it's familiar ring tone waking her up from thinking about what sh had just done. With a quick glance she saw that it was Jessy, her best friend. 'She must be getting worried, I was suppose to call as soon as I got home to tell her all about it. I guess that Greg got home and had thought that I had already called. When Jessy tells him that I hadn't he would have told her that he saw me going home and to relax and say that I looked really tired and probably fell asleep or just forgot to call. She will calm down for a while then realize that I would never have forgotten and would have called just to check in even if I was asleep on my feet. So after getting no answer at home she is now calling my cell.' She reasoned, after thinking for a second she decided that it would be ok to pickup.

"Hey Jessy." She answered tiredly

"OMG! Thea, where are you? You should have called as soon as you got home! Did you even go home? Greg came home almost two hours ago to get some stuff. When I told him that you had not called yet he said that he had seen you leave and that you looked really tired and reasoned that you had probably just crashed as soon as you got home. That got me calmed down for, like, five minutes then my brain started working again after major lack of sleep caused by you. So, after my brain started working again I realized that you still would have called even just to say that you were a sleep on your feet and would call me back. Lets just say that kinda scared me. So I called and your father and he said that you were still out and by the way he sounded really pissed! You are in so much trouble. Then I started to call all our friends thinking that you might be out with them. After they said that they had no idea where you were I called Landon and he said that you had ditched he at Prom. He sounded really despite. Anyway he said that he would try and look for you. Than I just gave up and called your cell. I guess I should have tried that first, but you said that you would not have it on you. So where are you? You will have some real explaining to do when you get home young lady! Start spilling!!!" All this was coming out at the speed of light. Thea was tired to interrupt her friend's rant. She hoped that it would run its course so she could get a word in to explain.

"I'm not coming home, at least not right now anyways. I need some time to think over some things that have happened. I'm going to see a friend out of state for a while. I'll call you when I get there so stop worrying. I'll be alright" Thea replied with a sigh.

"But where are you going?" Jessy asked in one of her most pleading voices. "Just tell me!"

"I'm just going to see a old friend who's helped me before. I can't tell you more than that in case you tell anyone. I'll call you later. I'm driving so I have to go right now."

"But you don't have your license yet. How are you driving, add to the fact that you don't have a car."

"Well if you don't tell the police than it doesn't matter if I don't have a license now does it." Thea snapped back. "Besides I will be old enough to get one in a few weeks anyways. As for the car problem I stole Aaron's. Which I have told you not to call him my father before. Besides it was my money that he used to buy it with so it should be mine to start with. But I really have to go now, I'll see you. Bye." With that she hung up before Jessy could try to talk her out of going.

'Oh, crap.' she thought.'This is just what I needed right now.' The dirt road just ended. It stopped at a cliff face no less. She had gotten on that dirt road after seeing the sign that had said that it would be faster getting to the nearest town. Thea had been getting really tired so she thought that it would be a good idea if she got of the road and found somewhere to crash for the night. That had been three hours ago. Now she was in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. 'Maybe I should have just stayed there. Jessy was right. I really should not be driving, besides at least I knew where I was at home.' she thought to her self. " NO, I am better off here in the middle of nowhere than back there. You need some adventure in your life before you have to go back to that boring, betrayed life." she said out loud, adding a few mental slaps just for good measure.

With a sigh she start to go back. After a few moments of driving she turned on the radio on only to start crying as old memories washed over her in a tidal wave. The song on the radio was Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. It use to be her favorite song, but that was before all this had happened. It had been her and Landon's song.

It wasn't until the radio suddenly quit that she snapped out of it. One second there was that horrible song then the next there was nothing but white noise. It made her want to laugh out loud, she had been acting so silly. That was all behind her now there was no reason that the song could not be her favorite once again. The only thing that stopped her from bursting out in hysterical laughter was feeling that hit her just then. It was so strong it almost felt like she had been slapped in the face hard. The woods around the road felt different. They felt older with a strong sense of mystery and an even odder sense of the unexplained. She was not sure what to make of it until it hit her. The woods felt exactly like how you would think that a forest in a fairy tale would feel.

'But thats insane.' She thought to herself. 'Its not like I could have been transported into a story. Thats absurd.

It was then that she noticed the deer. It was a strange deer. There was something about it that made it seem almost human. In a despite attempt to avoid it she swerved hard off the road and the car flipped and started rolling down the hill at the side of the road. She baned her head on the wheel and promptly fainted. The last thing she saw was moon shining protectively thought the trees.

She did not see the deer turn into a woman and run over to her ether. Neither did she see the woman suddenly turn into a hawk and fly off. Or the bird return with a group of some odd looking characters.


End file.
